Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/P
P *P.A.M. Kagamine *Pa Tonbe Nan Men Moun Dyab La (Don't Fall into the Hands of the Devil) *Little Pony, My: Lost Episode, The: 'Giggle at the Ghostly *Pacemaker *Pack Rat *Pacman Glitch *Pact With the Devil *Pain *Painted Christmas, A *Painting, The *Pale Face, The *Pale Luna *Panic Room, The *Papa John's Killer *Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments) *Paperface *Paradise *Parallel Being, The *Paralysis *Paralyzed *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoid *Paranormal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Parappa the Rapper Stage 7 *Parasect *Parasite *Parasite, The *Paranoia *Paris *Parrot, The *Partners No More *Party Of Ages, The *Part of Her *Passenger, The *Passout Game, The *Pasta Monsters *Path, The *Patient No. 0017983 *Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse, The *Patrick's Leg Haunted Image *Paulie's Puppy *Pawn Shop Puzzle. The *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pedestrians *Pencil, The *Pendant, The *Pendulum *Pentagram *Peppa Pig Lost Episode *Perfect *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Routine, A *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfectown *Perfect Video Game, The *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Perish Song *Persona *Persona3: The Haunting *Persuaded *Pestilence *Philadelphia Experiment, The *Phillip's Diner *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *Phone Call, The *Phone Charger, The *Photo Booth *Photographs, The *Photograph, The *Photoslash *Phu Bai Figure, The *Pianist, The *Picture, The *Pictures of the Past *Picture on the Wall *Piecing It Together *Piggyback *Pikmin *Pile of Blankets, The *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II, A: Deadly Retaliation *Pill, The *Pillowcase, The *Pinch of Salt, A *Pingu's Dream *Pingu Lost Episode *Pingu: Lost Episode *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pitch Black Ritual *Pixel Tears *Plain, The *Plants VS Zombies *Plateau *Platinum *Play *Play It Again *Play Something *PlayTheGame.avi *Playground, The *Playing God *Play With Me *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Please *Please Come *Please Cry *Please Don't Let Me Sleep *Please Do Not Save The Game *Please God Wake Me Up *Please Help Me *PLEASE READ *Please Wait *Pocket Change *Poem For Mother, A *Point Lookout *Pokemon *Pokemon Black *Pokémon Blank *Pokemon Blue *Pokemon Blood Red *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Dead Channel *Pokemon FireRed: Love Me *Pokemon Forgotten Yellow *Pokemon Green *Pokemon Grey (Original) *Pokemon Leaf Green Beta Scene *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Pinwheel Village *Pokemon Plague *Pokemon PoisonPurple *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Reder *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Snap Beauty *Pokemon Theories *Pokemon War Theory *Pokemon ZKhan *Pokémon Glitch - Pikachu's Scream *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Poor Rival *Pop *Pop Ups *Pororo: Lost Episode *Portal - Another Test Subject? *Portal Playtime *Portal Purgatory *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *Postman Pat *Post Office, The *Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time *Post-Mortem PhotographyP *Potty Mouth *Pound of Gold *PMD: Explorers Of Death V2 *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Predator *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *President, The *Prevent Utopia *Prevention of Evoulution *Prey *Prime Material *Primordial Dream *Private James Masterson *Prodigy, The *Progress Made *Project Shadow Haunted Moment *Project X51 *Project Zalgo *Projekt II: Ertrag *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Prospector Ghost *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Psycho *Psycho...Why? *Psychosis *Psycho Joe *PsykopathE *Puppet, The *Pure Innocence Category:Meta